Joa
|-|Base= |-|God-Cooking= Summary Joa (ジョア French word Joie, literally meaning "Joy"') the Dark Chef (闇の料理人 'Yami no Ryōrijin') is a legendary chef from long ago who would have become the world's first "Super Cook", but due to his rule-breaking and dark deeds, his chances at fame were forever lost and his name was intentionally suppressed and buried in the annals of history. Power Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Joa '(ジョア ''Joa, pronounced "Juh-wa"; from the French word Joie, literally meaning "Joy") '''Origin: Toriko Gender: Unknown Age: Over 500 year old Classification: '''NEO, Chef '''Powers and Abilities: God Cooking, Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility, Attack Potency: Large Planet level '(Was able to cut up Midora, has also eaten Acacia's full course) 'Speed: FTL 'via powerscaling from Bambina (Can also somewhat keep up with Midora) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XKJ+ '(Comparable to Jirou) 'Durability: Large Planet level '(Comparable to the Blue Nitro) 'Stamina: 'Unknown 'Range: 'At least Several Hundred Kilometers 'Intelligence: High, Knows Where CENTER whereabouts is Standerd Equipment: Cinderella (Froese's Kitchen Knife) Weakness: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Tasting Scope': A type of vision that allows Joie to see and measure the strength of any creature by their “flavor” and “savoriness”''.'' He claims that “flavor” is determined by thought and that life energy is what determines a person’s “savoriness” -'Taste Change': Using the Cinderella knife, Joie slashes his opponent, leaving a visible scar. This technique is referred to by its user as a form of cooking which allows him to change a person's thought and thus, their “flavor”''. It seems to brainwash and turn the target into a minion of Joie. Instead of a fresh wound appearing, the victims gain a scar that appears aged. The Nitro he demonstrated this on were instantly subjected, but it is unclear how much time is needed to take over a stronger person's will: for example, Teppei seemed to be normal after being rescued by Pukin, although this may have been an act -'''10 Million Slice Fillet': Joie swings Cinderella in a serpentine pattern which creates a slash made out of either pressurized air or Appetite Energy. When blocked by Setsuno's special defensive move, the attack dispersed into a powerful and gigantic blast made up of millions of smaller cuts capable of cleaving through buildings and even the sea with ease, traveling for various kilometers. Not even the aforementioned Gourmet Living Legend came out unscathed from this technique, reporting minor wounds all over her body. Joie initially believed that only Acacia's three disciples could defend against it, and expressed surprise when Setsuno blocked it -'Freshness UP Revitalizing Cut': A dark technique in which Cinderella is thrust into the ground and creates a shock wave of slashes that spreads around its surroundings, healing and awakening any fallen creature in the vicinity much like a defibrillator. It also has the special property of enhancing the targets' physical abilities while making them minions of Joie as well -'God Cooking': A Dark Technique that allows Joie to perform complex cooking and other powerful techniques regardless his condition, thanks to the power of his Gourmet Cells. It makes his facial appearance change substantially too, becoming more monstrous -'Sky Cut': A horizontal swing of Cinderella that was powerful enough to obliterate a massive tsunami. It can also create a vacuum to suck up enemy attacks. Setsuno stated that this technique originally belonged to Froese -'Satan Mince': A powerful cooking technique used by revealing Joie's Gourmet Cells. After changing into a demonic appearance, Joie is able to mince a powerful enemy attack with Cinderella. With it, he blocked Jiro's Guinness Punch, which the latter claimed that was powerful enough to rise all the way to outer space. '-Warp Kitchen: '''Joa forms glowing bubble orb between his hands and then spreads it to his sides, enveloping and enlarging a portion of space around him. Within this orb is a dimension in which time flows much more slowly than on the outside almost to the point of time being stopped in there. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusives: Category:Toriko Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Chefs Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters